


Matters of Size

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Size matters.
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689





	Matters of Size

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Cadash's first impressions of Skyhold? Everything is too big? Josephine forgets to take shortness into account when renovating?

It’s a weary group of scouts that make their way into Skyhold and Cadash can’t fault them for stopping to stare and nearly causing a pile up at the main gate. They did the same then they first scrambled over the fallen rubble and into the keep. It’s a huge place, big enough to squeeze in barracks for all of the scouts and soldiers as well as whatever else needs to have some room set aside.

They didn’t know where to start with organising that so it had been quite a relief when Josephine had stepped in and reassured them that she’d sort it all out. They’d made a quick retreat to escape the organisational chaos and volunteered to go help round up soldiers who wouldn’t know where their new headquarters were.

It seems to have settled down a little now. Stones have been shifted aside and there’s scaffolding up to make repairs. They should probably go find Josephine, see how things are going.

She’s not hard to find, stood in the middle of the main hall directing a group of workmen to place things down in various places. “Inquisitor,” she says, one hand locking round their wrist with a strength that was quite unexpected, “come, we’ve had a room made up for you. Not there! Put it in the corner. In fact, don’t touch anything until I get back, go take a break.”

She doesn’t let go until they’ve climbed several sets of stairs and arrived at a huge room. “This is for you. We’ve brought up everything we think you might need.”

They look around again before moving over to take a closer look at the bookcases, then over to the desk. “Josephine.”

“Yes Inquisitor?”

“It’s all very nice, but did you by chance forget I’m a dwarf?” They ask as carefully as they can.

“One can hardly forget that, you’re... Oh. Ah. Well then.” If they aren’t seeing things there’s a faint red stain spreading over the Ambassador’s cheeks.

Cadash grins and swings their legs in the chair and tilts their head to better peer over the top of the desk. “I think you might need to get me a ladder for the bookshelves too.”


End file.
